


La Muerte y el Río

by clumsykitty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Drabbles sort of, La Dama del Alba, M/M, Mention of - Freeform, Other, Stony - Freeform, Suicide, steve/bucky - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El río se llevó la felicidad en la mansión Barnes una noche trágica, pero devolviendo la esperanza años más tarde junto con la visita de una peregrina.</p><p>Serie de drabbles publicados anteriormente en Facebook, basados en la obra "La Dama del Alba".</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Muerte y el Río

_Título_ : **LA MUERTE Y EL RÍO**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU, AU (universo alterno)

 _Parejas_ : Steve/Bucky (pasado) Stony

 _Derechos_ : Ninguno, como siempre, snif snif.

 _Advertencias_ : es un universo alterno ubicado en un mundo steampunk brevemente descrito, mención de muerte y suicidio. Serie de drabbles publicados en el punto de la locura que tengo en Facebook, basados en la obra de Alejandro Casona, “La Dama del Alba”.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

**LA MUERTE Y EL RÍO**

 

*****La Fiesta*****

Era la Fiesta de Vísperas del Monzón, cuando las lluvias caían densas por un par de días, llenando presas y ríos con agua suficiente para resistir el próximo verano, elevando el nivel de los contenedores donde se encontraban los molinos productores de energía, que dejaban escapar ese vapor blanco tan conocido, formando gruesas hileras que se perdían en lo alto de la atmósfera, sobre la ciudad de edificios de ladrillo con tejas rústicas y herrería artística, mostrando cartelas hechas a mano, vidrios artesanales en sus ventanales o puertas de madera barnizada. Con sus máquinas autómatas entre los ciudadanos, de diferentes tipos pero todas basadas en la energía conseguida por el vapor blanco: sirvientes personales, mascotas, partes mecánicas, ruedas y motores de transporte, pantallas titilantes mostrando datos del clima, noticias de la república.

Winnifred Barnes miraba por la ventana de mosaicos hacia la calle, observando a los caminantes apurar el paso ante la siguiente lluvia, sacando sus paraguas de diferentes diseños más todos sobrios, muchos de ellos con los colores de la Fiesta de Vísperas, rojos cobrizos entre amarillos oscuros. Eran colores que ya no tenían sentido para ella, no le provocaban ya ninguna emoción como en otras temporadas, en épocas más alegres antes de que le arrebataran su felicidad. Suspiró llevándose una mano a su cruz de plata que colgaba de su pecho, sobre un vestido negro de amplia cola con sus cabellos recogidos en un muñón apurado. Tres años, era mucho tiempo para algunos, muy poco para ella y la Fiesta de Vísperas del Monzón era una fecha cargada de amargura, ese año no sería la excepción. La mujer de rostro con arrugas se volvió al escuchar el sonido de la puerta de aquella habitación abrirse discretamente, dejando pasar a Georges Barnes, su padre, patriarca de la familia.

-¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde, hija mía?

-Esperando que pase la medianoche.

Las lámparas de la calle iluminaban tímidamente con su vapor blanco el paso de los transeúntes remanentes que apuraban el paso para ir hacia el centro de la ciudad, donde estaba celebrándose el Festival en su día cumbre, con un baile comunal alrededor de una enorme fogata donde previamente habían incinerado partes inservibles de todo tipo de autómatas como una ofrenda al mundo y el universo por el conocimiento que les había traído el uso del vapor blanco para crear aquella tecnología de engranes y motores complicados que daban vida a las invenciones más sorprendentes que jamás se hubieran imaginado, permitiéndoles subsistir en un mundo donde los recursos naturales eran escasos, teniendo que planear medios más sustentables que permitieran la continuidad de la Humanidad en el planeta. Georges alcanzó a su hija en aquella ventana, con una mano sobre su hombro a modo de consuelo.

-¿Steven?

-Ya sabes, fuera. Como siempre.

-No puedes obligarle.

-Antes compartía mi pena, ahora pareciera que le enfada.

-Han pasado tres años.

-Para mí, es como si hubiera sido ayer.

El buen anciano no replicó, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaleco de gruesos botones, escuchando los fuegos artificiales comenzar a retumbar en el cielo se mi nublado, antecediendo a las trompetas y luego toda la banda musical que daba inicio al baile comunal. Prácticamente toda la ciudad estaba ahí, alegres, compartiendo momentos familiares inolvidables. Los Barnes tuvieron su oportunidad una vez, cuando todo parecía así de perfecto, hasta que la muerte vino a tocar a su puerta y se llevó consigo la felicidad de la familia. Georges estaba en esas meditaciones cuando escuchó unos gritos provenientes del recibidor, reconoció la voz de la siempre angustiada ama de llaves como la de Steve. Winnifred también les escuchó, intercambiando una mirada con su padre antes de alzar su vestido para caminar aprisa hacia el pasillo que daba al piso inferior.

-Lina, ¿qué….?

Se quedó callada ante la imagen. Steve estaba escurriendo agua de pies a cabeza, con las ropas descompuestas, ese traje que siempre solía portar a la perfección, sus cabellos enmarañados con una expresión extraña. Tal vez eso era motivo suficiente para que la mujer se sintiera anonadada, pero no era esa la razón. El rubio cargaba entre sus brazos a una persona inconsciente que hizo darle un vuelco al corazón de Winnifred al reconocer sus cabellos castaños, igualmente escurriendo agua. Como si le hubieran sacado de un río. Un río. Ella se llevó una mano a la boca, bajando a toda prisa los escalones de madera pulida para alcanzar a Steve quien dejaba sobre un cómodo diván a su preciosa carga mientras Lina, el ama de llaves iba de un lado para otro buscando toallas como algo que beber para ella.

-¡Oh, Dios es…!

-No –le cortó su yerno de inmediato con expresión seria- No lo es.

Winnifred frunció su ceño, rodeando el diván para ver de una buena vez de quien se trataba. Era un joven, no le cupo duda alguna, aunque traía unas ropas maltrechas que poco decían de su procedencia. Sus cabellos castaños le llegaban a los hombros, con una muy discreta barba en su mentón y boca que desaparecía bajo su mandíbula, quizá para hacerle ver mayor, no lo supo decir ella. Estaba pálido, apenas si respirando. Steve avivó el fuego de la chimenea, llamando a uno de los autómatas para ordenarle que así la mantuviera. Lina llegó con las toallas al fin, murmurando cosas sobre jóvenes que no apreciaban la vida. Georges se les unió, inspeccionando los signos vitales de aquel castaño antes de erguirse de nuevo, quitándose su mono lente del ojo izquierdo.

-Solo está desmayado, no le encuentro algo más pero un médico debe revisarle.

-No encontraremos médico alguno en estos momentos –observó Steve, arrodillado frente a su rescatado.

-Será mañana entonces, esta criatura necesita cambiarse ropas y descansar. ¿Dónde le encontraste, Steve?

-En el río –fue la seca respuesta del rubio.

-El río… -Winnifred se cubrió su boca con una mano, apretando su cruz con la otra.

-Bueno, pero ¿dónde le pondremos? –quiso saber la angustiada ama de llaves- El cuarto de huéspedes quedó repleto con las cajas del Amo Barnes.

-Hay otra habitación –dijo Steve.

-¡NO! –Winnifred pasó de la compasión a la rabia en un parpadeo- ¡Eso nunca!

-Hija…

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡¿Es qué no tienes respeto por su memoria, Steve?!

-Ya han pasado tres años.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

-Winnifred –llamó con voz autoritaria Georges Barnes- Es hora de abrir esa habitación.

-¡Son unos monstruos! ¡Monstruos!

Ella se giró para salir, llorando abiertamente. Nadie le detuvo, quedándose en silencio en la salita con la mirada puesta en aquel joven de cabellos castaños que había aparecido en el río y que Steve había descubierto a tiempo antes de que muriera ahogado. Broma del destino, no lo sabía. Era el mismo río en el que perdiera a su pareja, James Barnes, en una Fiesta de Vísperas del Monzón, a medianoche, hace tres años.

 

 

*****El Extraño*****

Lina terminó de servir el té, acomodando los manteles una vez más sobre la fina mesa de caoba, asegurándose de que los autómatas hubieran puesto perfectamente los cubiertos, cosa que era natural en ellos pero el ama de llaves era escrupulosamente sensible a cualquier falla en su servicio porque tenía con los Barnes los mismos años de vida que poseía. Eran su familia y sus alegrías como desgracias también eran parte de ella. Se tronó sus huesudos dedos antes de acomodar una vez más su vestido y su trenza hecha nudo en su nuca, sujeta por una peineta que recibiera hacía mucho tiempo de su Señorito Barnes antes de que conociera a Steve Rogers con quien luego contraería nupcias en una maravillosa boda de mayo, en la finca del Amo Georges que poseía en las afueras de la ciudad donde más autómatas sembraban la vid que sostenía la fortuna familiar.

-Buenos días, Lina –saludó el rubio, entrando al comedor.

-Joven Rogers, buenos días. ¿Le sirvo algo de té?

-Gracias.

El rubio tomó asiento en una de las esquinas de la mesa, donde siempre solía sentarse, alcanzando el periódico matutino para extenderlo y leerlo mientras Lina le servía el té con el mismo esmero de siempre pero con la curiosidad carcomiéndole el alma. Steve lucía elegante como siempre, con su levita y chaleco perfectamente alisado, la camisa de cuello alto y sus cabellos perfectamente peinados hacia atrás, cortos como siempre le gustaba usarlos, su pantalón azul marino, zapatos de fino cuero como el reloj de cadena colgando de un bolsillo de su chaleco terminaban su atuendo formal. El ama de llaves le tendió la taza junto con el azúcar y la crema, quedándose a su lado con las manos entrelazándose frente a su regazo, mordiéndose un labio.

-¿Sí, Lina?

-¿Le llevo el desayuno a la recámara o…?

-El Abuelo Georges ordenó que le subas el desayuno, si no mal recuerdo.

-Llamé al Doctor Banner, vendrá en una hora aproximadamente.

-Excelente.

Lina le miró unos momentos, sacudiendo su cabeza después. –Hizo bien, Joven Rogers.

-Gracias, supongo –bufó Steve atento a su lectura.

-Iré a subirle el… oh, creo que ya no será necesario.

Ambos volvieron su vista hacia el arco que dividía el comedor con la sala principal, pues ahí estaba un joven de cabellos castaños y mirada desconcertada al no saber dónde se encontraba. Vestía el pijama que Lina había sacado para él porque sus ropas ya no servían, echándolas al fuego por precaución. Le había dejado un juego nuevo pero seguramente ese joven no las reconoció o no quiso tomarlas, cualquiera de las dos cosas. Ya no estaba mortalmente pálido como lo había traído Steve, su piel era ahora más bien canela que hacía juego con esos cabellos lacios aunque rebeldes cayendo por sus estrechos hombros. Cuando sus ojos chocolate por fin dieron con ellos, respingó, bajando su mirada con un muy ligero sonrojo, apretando sus puños en un gesto de nerviosismo total, aclarándose la garganta antes de hablar.

-¿Dónde… dónde estoy?

-En la mansión Barnes –respondió muy segura Lina, acercándose un par de pasos- Y soy Lina, el ama de llaves de los Barnes. Él es el Steve Rogers. ¿Puedo saber su nombre, caballero?

-No soy un caballero.

-Oh, vaya, pero si puede decirme su nombre.

-Am, claro… creo –el castaño bajó su mirada- Yo… yo soy Anthony Stark.

-¿Stark? –el ama de llaves parpadeó- Ese apellido no me suena.

-¿Podría… podría tener mis ropas de vuelta?

-Lo siento, Señorito Stark, pero estaban en tan mal estado que ni zurciéndolas volverían a estar decentes, las incineré. Pero le dejé un conjunto nuevo sobre la cómoda. ¿No las vio?

-No… buscaba las mías.

Lina juntó sus cejas ante lo huraño de aquel joven tan extraño como su apellido, volviéndose unos segundos hacia el rubio quien observaba serio aquello. Lina suspiró mirando al techo de vigas antes de caminar hacia el castaño, tomando sus manos con seguridad, dándoles un suave apretón para reconfortarle y hacer que le observara, cosa que funcionó pues Anthony levantó su vista del suelo hacia ella, primero algo asustado pero después más tranquilo ante una sonrisa amable que prometía ayuda en lugar de algún reclamo que parecía esperar de un momento a otro.

-¿Qué tal si el Señorito Stark toma el desayuno y luego le ayudo a estar presentable? El Amo Barnes ha pedido un médico para que le revise, tiene una ligera cortada en la cabeza, nada grave pero más vale estar seguros.

-Gracias… Lina.

-De nada. Vamos, vamos, el té se enfría.

Dándole una palmadita en la espalda, el ama de llaves le jaló hacia el comedor donde estaba Steve, cuyos ojos azules siguieron los movimientos de aquel joven, sentado justo frente a él en el extremo opuesto de la mesa, notoriamente apabullado de todas las cosas que había para el desayuno como de los autómatas alrededor, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a ellos. Eso solamente significó algo para el rubio, que Anthony no provenía de una familia acomodada como los Barnes, y dado su extraño apellido era posible que viniera de las zonas exteriores de la ciudad, los guetos, los más pobres donde el vapor blanco era más un sueño que una realidad. Esas ropas tan desgastadas en color como en uso apoyaban sus deducciones mientras veía cómo se sonrojaba por los tratos de Lina, apenas si teniendo tiempo de rehusar tantas atenciones como alimentos.

-¿Usted… usted me sacó del río, Señor Rogers? –preguntó el castaño tímidamente.

-Sí.

-Oh… gracias, creo.

-No fue nada, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho.

-No lo creo –murmuró más para sí, Anthony, jugando con el tenedor.

-¿Ha dicho algo, Joven Stark?

Éste sacudió su cabeza, meciendo esos cabellos castaños, terminando su desayuno sin despegar la vista de su plato hasta que terminó, agradeciendo a Lina quien enredó un brazo con él para jalarle de vuelta a la habitación que una vez perteneciera a James Barnes, dándole un juego de sus ropas porque tenían similar complexión aunque Anthony era ligeramente más bajo, pero eso no fue un problema para el ama de llaves que más que diestra acomodó sus ropas para que estuviera presentable justo a tiempo cuando la campanilla del recibidor sonó y el Doctor Banner llegó para revisar al recién rescatado. Georges Barnes le saludó pues conocía a su padre de tiempo, siendo su médico de cabecera, escoltándole a la recámara donde esperaba el castaño junto con Lina con quien había hecho ya buenas migas.

Winnifred no salió en todo el día de su habitación, evidentemente airada de la ofensa llevada a cabo por los dos hombres al permitir que un perfecto extraño ocupara la habitación de su único hijo que había cerrado para que todo quedara igual que cuando desapareció, llevado por las aguas profundas del río sin que pudieran encontrar su cuerpo, debiendo conformarse con una lápida en el mausoleo familiar. Steve escuchó junto a Georges el diagnóstico del Doctor Banner, los tres sentados en la salita privada del patriarca, bebiendo una copa del buen vino Barnes.

-Solo fue un golpe, seguramente provocado por el contacto con alguna piedra del río, pero nada grave que no desaparezca en unos cuantos días –sonrió el doctor- Me llama la atención su condición física, hay signos de desnutrición, me parece que tiene un ligero soplo en el corazón causado por malas condiciones ambientales. Esto solamente son rasgos que veo en los guetos.

-Steve le salvó de morir ahogado, Doctor Banner –respondió Georges, dando un sorbo a su copa- Es muy probable que el río le haya arrastrado hasta esta parte de la ciudad.

-Es usted un héroe, Señor Rogers –alabó el médico.

-Cualquier pudo haberlo hecho.

-¿Puedo saber qué será de él? Si encuentran que es un asunto engorroso, puedo encargarme, tengo un refugio que…

-Se quedará aquí –atajó el patriarca- Hay demasiado silencio y melancolía en esta casa, algo de caos nos vendría bien.

-Que así sea, entonces.

 

 

*****La Familia*****

Lina iba y venía de un lado para el otro de la cocina, regañando a sus autómatas que hacían su mejor trabajo, habría una cena luego de tres años y medio de completo silencio en una mansión más que triste. Miró el reloj, antes de revisar de una vez más el horno, asegurándose que el ganso estuviera cociéndose como a ella le gustaba, escuchando unos pasos entrar a su sagrado espacio, cosa que le hizo volverse para ver quién era el valiente que se atrevía a poner un pie en sus dominios en un momento de estrés que ya no había sentido desde hace tiempo.

-¡Señorito Stark! ¿Por qué aún no se ha arreglado?

-Lina, cielos, calma… solo quería…

-¡Tonterías! ¡En una hora subiré a su recámara y más le vale estar recién salido de la regadera o verá de lo que soy capaz!

-… solo quería darte estas flores…

-Oh.

El ama de llaves se sonrojó, adelantándose unos pasos hacia el castaño que le extendía con una amplia sonrisa un hermoso ramillete de camelias recién cortadas. Lina suspiró, tomándolas casi con reverencia. Anthony Stark había traído a sus vidas un cambio bien merecido, con su personalidad tan alegre e irreverente y al mismo tiempo tímido como asustadizo. El Amo George prácticamente se encandiló con él luego de que el doctor Bruce les visitara, exigiendo de inmediato un tratamiento como ordenando la preparación de una intervención quirúrgica de ser necesario para su corazón, que no fue necesaria pues lo que el buen doctor hizo, reestableció la salud del joven Stark quien se deshacía en agradecimientos.

Más tarde fue el turno de Winnifred para comenzar a hacer las paces con Anthony, una tarde fresca cuando el castaño leía un libro en la biblioteca, el preferido de la Señora Barnes, quien al verle, sentado en el mismo sillón que solía usar James, con ese libro que le leía cuando tomaban el té, le trajo lágrimas como la aceptación final de su partida, hablando con Anthony sobre él, desahogándose al fin de todo lo que guardaba en su pecho. Lina le tuvo que preparar un té para los nervios pero valió la pena porque luego de eso, Winnifred fue más abierta y menos huraña con todos ellos, comenzando a darse cuenta de la nobleza en el castaño, oculta tras esa timidez y reserva para dar sus opiniones o sus intenciones de ayudarles.

Y es que Anthony Stark resultó ser todo un genio para el uso de las máquinas y el vapor blanco, parecía que hubiera nacido para ello, incluso debatiendo las ideas que los libros clásicos de los eruditos del tema dejaran como legado, haciendo reír a George por tan escandalosas ideas más discretamente dándole ánimos para realizarlas. Incluso llevándole donde sus plantíos para que probara ahí sus teorías, mejorando la producción como los procesos de todas las maquinarias, incluyendo también a los autómatas que atendían los campos de vid. Luego de eso, el castaño tuvo su primer baile en el círculo exclusivo donde se movían los Barnes, con la élite de aquella ciudad, afortunadamente Winnifred ya estaba de su lado, Lina pensaba que su señora estaba ligeramente obsesionada con el joven, al consentirle tanto.

-Bueno –el ama de llaves salió de sus meditaciones- Es hora de que vaya a arreglarse, señorito, que la cocina no es lugar para un joven de sociedad.

-No soy un joven de sociedad.

-No te escuche el Amo Barnes o te enviará a uno de esos colegios de monjas regañonas para ver si ellas con sus varazos te cambian de opinión.

Anthony rió, negando apenas. –Gracias, Lina.

-Iré a ayudarte con tu traje, subo en unos momentos.

-De acuerdo.

El comedor estaba listo con la vajilla de orilla platinada igual que los cubiertos, las copas de cristal fino con el mantel de hilos de seda y algodón que la Señora Barnes mandaba colocar en ocasiones muy especiales, como ésa. Celebraban la medalla del Gremio de Vinicultores que recién habían obtenido por los nuevos productos –ideas de Anthony-, invitando a amigos y cercanos para celebrar tal acontecimiento. Winnifred estaba reluciente, con su largo vestido con escote discreto y orilla de suave encaje, un peinado elegante rematado con un adorno de flores y plumas como marcaba la moda en aquellos momentos. El Amo Georges portando su impecable traje negro con chaleco rojo de botones de plata, guantes blancos y sus barbas perfectamente peinadas. Steve vestía un conjunto en azul marino con negro, más serio, como su expresión.

-¡Anthony, cariño, los invitados están por llegar! –llamó la Señora Barnes al pie de las escaleras.

Georges y Steve se giraron al escuchar los pasos bajar por las escaleras, algo apresurados con los murmullos del castaño reprendiendo a Lina por alguna pelea que perdió a juzgar por el tono de voz del ama de llaves, misma que terminaba de acomodar el cuello de la prístina camisa blanca con corbatín que usaba Anthony, con un chaleco rojo y faja que acentuaba su cintura, guantes blancos, sus cabellos bien peinados, sujetos en una coleta baja con un muy discreto moño rojo. Winnifred sonrió ampliamente al verle como todo un caballero, extendiendo su mano que el castaño tomó enseguida con un beso sobre su dorso antes de ofrecerle su brazo para caminar.

-Lo siento, es que…

-Calma, querido, sin duda fue un retraso necesario.

Anthony solo tomó aire, sonrojándose ante la mirada llena de orgullo y cariño de la Señora Barnes a la que se unió Georges, asintiendo complacido. El castaño posó su mirada en Steve, quien le miró unos segundos antes de volverse hacia la entrada principal sin mayores comentarios. De todos en la mansión, era el único con quien seguía teniendo dificultades para convivir, cosa curiosa para el joven Stark cuando había sido precisamente Rogers quien le sacara del río. Tal como decía, Winnifred, la mente de Steve era un baúl con cerrojo. Anthony se quedó a su lado, mirándole de arriba abajo al verle tan imponente, volviéndose a ruborizar cuando una mirada calculadora cayó sobre él.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó el rubio.

-Nada…

Lina solamente arqueó ambas cejas, alisando su mandil y ajustando los puños de su vestido antes de ir a la puerta para recibir a los invitados. No perdería detalle en la cena de las miradas furtivas de Anthony hacia Steve mientras que éste aparentemente encontraba más entretenido preguntar sobre números y porcentajes entre brindis. Intercambió una sonrisa con la Señora Barnes, ambas mujeres cómplices de aquel descubrimiento que les hizo la noche mientras charlaban con los invitados que se marcharían maravillados como encantados de la sagacidad que Anthony demostrara como de esa risa clara con unos ojos brillantes, alegres de una chispa sin igual. El Amo Georges estaría orgulloso, Winnifred discretamente comentaría cuando todos se hubieran marchado de la posibilidad de que el castaño comenzara a ser cortejado. Steve solamente se dio media vuelta en esos momentos, dando las buenas noches antes de irse directo a su recámara.

 

 

*****La Peregrina*****

Las calles de la ciudad tenían en sus orillas la conocida línea blanca de nieve removida que se unía a las decoraciones típicas de la Natividad: luces de colores, autómatas cantando en las esquinas, hombres y mujeres disfrazados en colores rojos o verdes. Anthony miraba todo como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía, era en verdad así. Su vida en los guetos jamás tenido esa clase de privilegios, siempre esperando de las migajas que la ciudad pudiera dejar caer para ellos en los ductos de desperdicios, entre los humos dañinos que las máquinas con vapor blanco dejaban escapar. Gozar ahora de privilegios que solamente había escuchado cual cuentos de hadas era todo un sueño, caminando lentamente por la acera, admirando el ingenio de los comerciantes para decorar sus locales, de los nuevos artefactos que se dejaban ver por la festividad y en general, del ambiente festivo de la época.

También saludaba a varios de sus conocidos, tocando la punta de su sombrero de copa inclinando apenas su cabeza o besando el dorso de una mano enguantada que pertenecía a una dama, cercana a los Barnes pero que le reconocía. Georges recién le había instalado un taller cercano al centro de la ciudad pese a las quejas de Anthony de no merecerlo, pero luego perdiéndose entre tantas máquinas y ensambles que Winnifred debía ir a rescatarlo para recordarle que debía comer. Estaba forjándose una reputación como hábil ingeniero del vapor blanco y los autómatas, varios de los cuales comenzaba a vender bajo la guía de su adoptivo padre Georges Barnes con su madre adoptiva Winnifred Barnes haciendo reuniones sociales donde promocionar sus inventos.

No podía quejarse de tanto cariño y atenciones, estaba muy contento con ello, aunque seguía teniendo esa distancia con Steve. El castaño ya había tratado de acercársele de forma amistosa sin buenos resultados, el rubio no era grosero pero tampoco veía en él algo de aceptación. Lina le había comentado sobre lo sucedido con James Barnes, su muerte había trastornado a Rogers y desde entonces siempre le veían así de serio. Anthony solo deseaba hacerse su amigo, por haberle salvado aunque los primeros días lo había considerado una ofensa, ahora se daba cuenta que era lo mejor que pudiera haberle sucedido. Compró un ramo de flores, las últimas de la estación antes de pedir un carruaje y volver a la mansión Barnes que rebosaba de decoraciones, luces como el ajetreo del ama de llaves por adelantar los preparativos para la cena.

-¡Lina, he llegado!

-¡Señorito Stark! ¿Qué tanto hacía allá afuera? Va a comenzar una nevada, no debe estar a la intemperie.

-No me sucederá nada porque me caigan unos cuantos copos de nieve.

-Mejor no arriesgar. ¿Quiere que me encargue de sus flores?

-Am, no –Anthony las abrazó con más fuerza- Pero si puedes ayudarme con estas compras.

-Esa manía del señorito de no usar sirvientes. Venga eso.

-Lina –rió el castaño, escuchando los pasos de Steve al bajar las escaleras- Señor Rogers, buenas tardes.

-Anthony.

El ama de llaves tan sabia como discreta se esfumó en esos momentos, dejando aquellos dos solos al pie de las escaleras. Anthony pasó saliva, indeciso ante una acción que deseaba hacer, gesto que Steve percibió, arqueando una ceja, deteniéndose frente a él cuando bajó al fin.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Bueno… -tomando aire para darse valor, el castaño sacó de un bolsillo de su abrigo un pequeño regalo envuelto en papel rojo con un moño dorado- Es… es algo que deseaba darle.

Steve frunció su ceño de inmediato al ver aquella mano enguantada ofrecerle aquel pequeño regalo, mirándolo unos segundos como si con eso pudiera adivinar el contenido, casi a punto de hacerle pensar a Anthony que no lo aceptaba, alzando una mano cuidando de no tocarle al tomar la caja que examinó una vez más.

-¿Debo abrirlo ahora?

-Bueno –el otro se sonrojó- Sí así lo desea.

-Aún no es la Natividad.

-Lo sé… solo fue…

-Mm.

El rubio abrió con calma su presente, descubriendo una estrella de cinco puntas de centro de oro con una aleación de acero como orilla, igual que el broche para colocárselo en alguna solapa. Anthony estaba a la expectativa, observando cómo Steve sacó del estuche aquella estrella para levantarla en alto.

-Pensé –habló el castaño- Que dado su servicio en la milicia, le iría bien una medalla hecha por mí en agradecimiento a su acción. Sé que no soy ningún militar condecorado pero…

-¿Una medalla?

-Por haberme salvado.

-Cualquiera…

-Sí, pero fue usted quien lo hizo y eso es lo único que me importa.

Steve le miró, bajando su mano que apretó aquella estrella. El joven Stark malinterpretó aquel gesto, sonrojándose pero ahora de vergüenza, bajando su mirada a sus flores estrujadas contra su pecho. Pasó saliva, creyendo que había ofendido al rubio con esa acción tan infantil. Anthony empezó a balbucear como siempre lo hacía cuando los nervios e inseguridad le ganaban, callando de nuevo antes de darse media vuelta, tomando de nuevo sus llaves para salir hacia la calle a toda prisa. Steve estaba sorprendido, gruñendo entre dientes antes de tomar su propio abrigo y sombrero para perseguirle, casi azotando la puerta al cerrarla tras de sí con Lina observando desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina toda aquella escena, suspirando dramáticamente antes de negar con la cabeza.

Steve seguiría a Anthony, viendo caminar aprisa entre la gente en dirección hacia el río, no era una distancia muy larga pero tampoco muy corta. Realmente se preocupó de que su comportamiento hubiera provocado algo malo en el castaño, abriéndose paso entre caballos, personas y carruajes tratando de alcanzarle. Lo consiguió cuando Anthony estaba cerca de la orilla del río que en esos momentos estaba semi cubierto por bloques de hielo que flotaban silenciosos sobre sus aguas. Steve casi corrió, pensando en algo horrible al verle adelantarse con las flores en sus manos, sintiendo su corazón golpear contra su pecho, acelerando su carrera, sin importarle gritar para llamarle con tal de detenerle.

-¡Anthony!

Éste respingó, confundido aunque con sus ojos rozados, frunciendo apenas su ceño unos segundos. Dejó caer las flores sobre el agua que se las llevó con calma mientras el rubio alcanzaba al joven Stark, sujetándole por los codos.

-¡No hagas nada, por favor! ¡Lo siento tanto!

-Steve…

-¡Fui un tonto, tan tonto! ¡Perdóname!

-Am… Steve… -el rubor volvió con fuerza en el castaño, abriendo más sus ojos- ¿Qué… qué supones estaba haciendo?

-¿No tratabas de volver al río?

-No.

-Pero las flores…

-Solo quería dejarlas como una ofrenda, porque aquí encontré una vida que jamás pensé tendría, luego de renunciar a todo –confesó Anthony viendo fijamente al rubio- Pero… pero gracias por preocuparte así por mí, es decir, Señor Rogers…

-Dime Steve, está bien –sonrió éste, soltándole más aliviado- Perdona. Es que… fue demasiado para mí tu obsequio.

-¿Por qué?

Fue el turno de Steve para cambiar de expresión, mirando hacia el río. Se volvió hacia el castaño, tomando su mano más próxima que apretó suavemente.

-Necesito decirte algo que nadie más sabe, me quema en el alma y no me deja acercarme a ti.

Eso sacó de concentración a Anthony pero sacudió su cabeza, asintiendo varias veces después sin decir nada más. El rubio le sonrió, sin soltarle la mano pero volviendo su vista al río. La nevada, tal como lo había predicho Lina, comenzó en esos momentos.

-Como bien sabes, estuve casado con el hijo de Winnifred, James Barnes. Todo fue perfecto, Anthony, desde que nos conocimos hasta nuestra boda. Mentiría si dijera que en esa época no me sentía en el paraíso, y así creí que nos mantendríamos. Pero luego… James… -Steve tomó aire- No sabría describirlo, comenzó a estar diferente, como desesperado, distante a veces. Luego vino esa Fiesta de las Vísperas del Monzón. James no quiso ir al baile de medianoche, se sentía mal según me dijo. Así que solamente fui a dejar a Winnifred, Georges y Lina a la plaza, prometiéndoles cuidar de James al volver. Hubo un accidente de regreso que me obligó a tomar otra calle –el castaño sintió un apretón más fuerte en su mano- Destino o mala suerte, en esos momentos vi a James cabalgar hacia esta misma parte del río. Detuve el carruaje y tomé un caballo para alcanzarle aunque me llevaba ya ventaja. Estaba angustiado, creyendo que su aparente fiebre estaba jugándole una mala pasada…

Se quedó mortalmente callado. Anthony se le acercó cauteloso al verle respirar más agitado, pero con la mirada vacilante.

-¿Steve?

-Fui un ciego. En este río le estaba esperando su amante, con quien huyó entre las penumbras de la medianoche, quitándose su abrigo y saco que tiró, supongo para que no vieran el blasón de su familia y le descubrieran. Yo me quedé aquí no supe cuánto tiempo, hasta que la razón volvió a mí. Tomé su saco, lo hundí en el agua para empaparlo, lo rasgué. Yo me hundí por completo en el agua y así regresé a la mansión para decirle a su familia que James se había ahogado, el río se había llevado su cuerpo como a su caballo.

Anthony abrió sus ojos como platos, entendiendo al fin las reacciones de Steve cuando Winnifred alababa la memoria de James, o algún conocido hacía mención de su persona. Esa hostilidad a su luto y lágrimas que su familia derramara. Le abrazó con fuerza, entendiendo su pena, esa acción llena de amor y decepción al mismo tiempo, un último obsequio para no herir a nadie en la mansión Barnes, en donde se encontraban todos esperando por ellos cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta que Lina atendió, viendo aparecer bajo la débil nevada a una mujer de hábitos negros, tez blanca y cabellos negros como sus ojos que le sonrió con labios pálidos.

-Buenas noches, noble mujer, ¿puede esta peregrina entrar a su hogar?

 

 

*****El Compromiso*****

Winnifred tendió una manta para las piernas de la peregrina sentada frente al cálido fuego de la chimenea, dejando a un lado su cayado gastado como un morralito más que maltratado, testigo mudo de cientos de jornadas. La recién llegada e invitada de la familia se bajó su capucha, dejando ver sus sedosos como largos cabellos negros que caían graciosos sobre su espalda. Ese rostro hermoso pero increíblemente pálido, misterioso como su mirada y sus gestos, con una sonrisa amistosa que obsequió a la Señora Barnes por sus atenciones. Pocas veces se llegaban a ver misioneras religiosas en la ciudad más eran bien recibidas en las casas debido a lo sagrado de sus peregrinajes y acciones en bien del prójimo. Lina le dejó una taza de chocolate caliente mientras que George se sentó frente a ella, preguntándole si no necesitaba nada más.

-Son todos tan amables que no necesito nada más por el momento, esta nevada arrecia y necesitaba de un refugio.

-Puede quedarse aquí el tiempo que desee, hermana –ofreció Winnifred.

-Gracias, gracias, tales ofertas no deben rechazarse, así que la aceptaré de buen grado.

-¿Viaja mucho, Hermana...? Disculpe, no recuerdo su nombre –comentó el patriarca Barnes.

-Porque no se los he dicho todavía –rió la mujer- Entre tantos buenos recibimientos se olvidaron de las preguntas. Pueden llamarme Alba.

-Hermana Alba –asintió George- ¿Viaja constantemente?

-Cierto que sí, no tengo un techo fijo porque siempre estoy recorriendo mundo. A veces me quedo una temporada en algún sitio, otras solamente visito cual parpadeo una localidad. Así es mi misión.

-Que misión tan dura y extenuante.

-Alguien debe hacerlo, Lord Barnes.

-¿Segura que no necesita otra frazada? –ofreció Winnifred.

-Querida, en verdad estoy bien.

En esos momentos se escuchó la campanilla de la puerta, anunciando la llegada de Steve y de Anthony. Lina fue a recibirles con reproches que la Señora Barnes tuvo que aplacar por la visita que fue mencionada a los dos jóvenes, quienes fueron a saludar a la peregrina. Ella les observó fijamente, en particular al castaño a quien sonrió ampliamente, alzando sus cejas cuando intercambiaron saludos.

-Anthony Stark, que placer verte.

-El placer es mío, Hermana Alba.

-Vienen con la nevada, necesitan cambiarse esos abrigos, que aunque gruesos, están ya empapados.

-¡Anthony! –eso alertó a Winnifred- ¡Ahora!

Se lo llevó del brazo, previa disculpa con la peregrina por retirarse ambos. Georges rodó sus ojos, levantándose para ir a calmar los nervios de su hija, también disculpándose con su invitada quien se quedó sola con Steve, a quien invitó a sentarse donde el anciano lo hiciera.

-Veo que ese joven es querido en esta casa.

-Anthony ha sido un cambio positivo en nuestras vidas, Hermana Alba. Es usted muy observadora.

-Oh, pero el mayor cambio lo hizo contigo, ¿no? –sonrió pícara la peregrina.

Como nunca antes, Steve se sonrojó, tosiendo ligeramente antes de acomodarse el cuello de su camisa, recobrando la compostura bajo la mirada divertida de la mujer.

-No es un secreto, los ojos que saben ver pueden darse cuenta de lo que sientes por ese muchacho.

-Vaya…

-Soy una peregrina que ha visto muchas cosas, Steve, y por ello te digo que no dejes pasar esta oportunidad. Tienes una estrella que brilla por ti, solo debes estirar tu mano para alcanzarla.

Esas palabras le hicieron recordar al rubio del regalo de Anthony, que sacó de su abrigo, mirándolo por unos segundos. La peregrina ladeó su rostro, observándole.

-¿Puedes creerle a una extraña, Steve?

-Es usted…

-Solo di sí o no.

-Sí.

-Dile a Anthony lo que sientes por él. Vuelve a ser feliz. La sombra que ha cubierto tu corazón todos estos años se marchará con la luz de un nuevo amanecer.

-El alba –bromeó apenas Steve.

La peregrina rió cual niña traviesa. –Ah, parece que nos entendemos. ¿Lo harás?

-Gracias por el consejo, Hermana Alba.

La Natividad pasó y llegó el Año Nuevo con una fiesta en el salón Barnes, abierto al fin, esta vez para celebrar no solo el inicio de un nuevo ciclo, sino también el compromiso formal entre Steve Rogers y Anthony Stark. Ambos lucieron sonrisas que no desaparecieron en toda la noche, bailando con risas bajo la mirada húmeda de Winnifred, consolada por una feliz Lina y un orgulloso Georges quien escoltaba a la peregrina, invitada especial de la familia, más aparentemente su estancia estaba por terminar aunque no tenían la fecha precisa de su partida. El anciano estaba charlando con ella tranquilamente en una esquina, mientras la pareja iniciaba otro baile al que se unieron más parejas bajo las hermosas luces de los candiles de cristal con lamparillas de vapor blanco que el castaño ya había mejorado como muchas otras tantas cosas.

-Dígame, Hermana Alba, ¿cuántas veces ha visitado esta ciudad? No le había visto antes.

-Como le dije, Lord Barnes, no siempre estoy tanto tiempo, regularmente solo voy de paso. Mis estancias más largas han sido pocas que puedo mencionar si gusta escucharlas.

-Por supuesto.

-La primera fue hace diez años, me parece que era el verano, la siguiente fue hace cinco años, en una temporada de nubes grises. Después fue hace tres años y mi penúltima visita fue hace medio año, si bien hago las cuentas.

-Y ahora ésta.

-Así es –asintió la peregrina.

El reloj de la plaza central repicó con fuerza sus campanadas de medianoche, anunciando el Año Nuevo. Lluvia de papelitos de colores como las fanfarrias de una orquesta llenaron el salón con los invitados aplaudiendo, riendo felices e intercambiando abrazos y besos. Steve tomó las manos de Anthony que besó por el dorso, envueltas en sus elegantes guantes blancos, haciendo sonrojar al castaño quien sonrió ampliamente antes de armarse de valor para adelantarse y robarle un beso en medio de la algarabía, las felicitaciones de los cercanos a ellos como de la mirada ensoñadora de Winnifred. La peregrina entrecerró sus ojos, viendo a la pareja que intercambiaba palabras de amor mientras sonaban las últimas campanadas del reloj. Esa alegría duraría una semana más, antes de que la invitada de los Barnes desapareciera una tarde nublada con una nevada pesada que les dejó preocupados por la mujer.

Sin embargo, poco o nada pudieron hacer para ver por ella porque Georges recibió un mensaje urgente. Uno de sus amigos de años acababa de fallecer, en un accidente sucedido en las vías del tren a la salida de la estación ferroviaria. Todos marcharon enseguida para mostrar sus condolencias y dar su apoyo a los familiares. El patriarca de los Barnes se quedó unos momentos con la viuda de su fallecido amigo, ofreciéndole su soporte en lo que necesitara aunque no era necesario pues su amigo había dejado una jugosa fortuna con qué proteger a su familia. Uno de los hijos menores comentó sobre el accidente, recordando las peores tragedias que habían sucedido en la ciudad, pocas pese a todo y por ello siempre en la mente de sus habitantes.

-¿Recuerdan la explosión del acueducto hace diez años? Horrible, murieron tantos… y luego hace cinco años cuando una de las fábricas de autómatas se incendió que tuvimos prácticamente una semana de días nublados. Y luego hace tres años cuando cayeron esos carruajes de viaje en el paso por la montaña…

-Calla, calla ya –reprendió su madre.

Georges palideció, no por recordar aquellas tragedias sino porque hasta entonces, y solo hasta entonces, su mente se dio cuenta de algo espantoso. Esas eran las mismas fechas en que la peregrina había visitado por largo tiempo la ciudad. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, disculpándose con la viuda de su amigo para retirarse con su familia, pidiéndole a Anthony, casi haciéndole jurar por su honor que jamás volvería a acercarse al río ni siquiera si el propio anciano estaba ahogándose. Winnifred se enojó por su actitud que achacó por el fallecimiento de alguien querido pero Georges no cedió, pidiendo a los demás tuvieran cuidado y bajo circunstancia alguna anduvieran solos. Lina le preparó un té para los nervios que llevó a su habitación, sentándose junto a su cama con mirada preocupada.

-El Amo Barnes sabe algo que no quiere decir.

-Lina…

-Estoy tan vieja como usted, amo, y hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, por una vez en su vida tenga confianza en su ama de llaves.

-No es eso…

-Lo es. Ande, Lina escuchará.

No hubo mucha resistencia por parte de Georges, quien se llevó una mano al pecho.

-¿Recuerdas a la Hermana Alba?

-Claro, no hace poco se marchó.

-¿Notaste a qué hora lo hizo?

-¿Qué importancia…?

-¿Lo notaste?

-No.

-Fue a la misma hora en que falleció mi amigo.

Lina frunció su ceño, a punto de decir algo en reclamo pero luego fue quejándose seria hasta perder el color y llevarse una mano a la boca, ahogando un grito.

-Sí, Lina. La peregrina es nada menos que la Muerte, y nosotros la dejamos pasar a nuestra casa.

 

 

*****El Milagro*****

La Fiesta de las Vísperas del Monzón llegaba una vez más, con todos en la mansión Barnes más que atareados yendo de un lugar para otro, unos acomodando trastos mecánicos donde no estorbaran, otros tratando de que la casa se viera decente. Entre risas como cientos de planes sobre qué cenar, con quien bailar o qué corona de hojas usar para la ocasión, se fueron preparando para el baile de medianoche al que todos asistirían porque durante ese festejo, Steve había decidido anunciar la fecha de su boda con Anthony. Winnifred estaba irreconocible, había pedido a un modisto exclusivo para los trajes de ambos jóvenes, otros más para ellos pero su atención eran esos dos comprometidos cuya boda era su misión más sagrada aunque Anthony casi muriera de pena por ello al verla tan desvivida por la celebración.

Georges también estaba feliz aunque cuando nadie le veía se quedaba serio, preocupado. Ya habían pasado meses desde que la peregrina se marchara, pero sabía que volvería porque era la Muerte y la Muerte siempre cobra sus almas. Le angustiaba Anthony, en particular por la fecha tan crítica, justo cuando le habían encontrado hace un año. Le procuraba más no estaba dispuesto a decirle la razón detrás de sus sobreprotecciones. Su corazón ya no resistiría perder otro ser querido, no así. Al fin había dicha en su hogar, planes a futuro como nunca antes, risas. Lina le acompañaba a veces, discreta como solícita cómplice de sus silencios. El anciano solo deseaba que el reloj caminara más aprisa, si llegaban al alba todo estaría mejor, era lo que se repetía una y otra vez. La tarde murió y la noche vino, con la ciudad hecha un caos ante el baile en la plaza central, con todos buscando su corona de flores, igual que Steve y Anthony, ambos anunciando que saldrían a buscarlas junto con Winnifred.

-Vayan a la plaza  -ordenó Georges -Ahí les alcanzaremos.

-De acuerdo, padre. No lleguen tarde, Lina, vigila que no vaya a quedarse dormido.

-Por supuesto, Señora.

Los tres se marcharon, dejando a solas aquellos dos que tomaron una taza de té, mirando los minutos pasar en silencio. Hubo una ligera lluvia pero era típica de la estación, dejando un aroma de humedad y cierto frío en el aire. Georges terminó su taza cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta principal. Lina se puso de pie casi en un brinco, abriendo sus ojos con un jadeo. El anciano negó, levantando una mano para indicarle que debía abrir. Aún si fuese la peregrina, negarle la entrada sería una tontería. El ama de llaves obedeció, sintiendo los pies cual plomo al abrir la puerta, conteniendo el aliento al ver aquella capucha conocida como el cayado que una mano pálida sujetaba. Trató de hablar pero le falló la voz, limitándose a fingir una sonrisa al invitarla a pasar.

La peregrina le observó al entrar por el recibidor, más no comentó nada, manteniendo su sonrisa cordial al caminar hacia la salita donde le esperaba el patriarca Barnes, con mentón en alto e invitándola a tomar asiento frente a la chimenea aunque se le veía alterado. Lina se retiró cuando se lo indicó su amo, apretando con fuerza su mandil en su regazo, sacando un rosario con que orar mientras el anciano comenzó su charla con aquella mujer de tez blanca que clavó sus ojos en el hombre, recostándose apenas sobre el mullido sillón, dejando a un lado su cayado.

-Algo ha cambiado, Lord Barnes.

-Dímelo tú.

-Oh, ahora nos hablamos de tú, es mejor.

-Tus fechas de visita fueron mis pistas.

-No iba a mentirte.

-¿Para qué? ¿Quién puede oponerse a la Muerte?

-Vamos, Georges, dame un respiro.

-Te llevaste a mi amigo.

-Era su tiempo.

-Y ahora vienes por Anthony, ¿no es así? No pudiste llevártelo esa ocasión, pero tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para corregir tu error –Georges apretó sus dientes, con sus ojos vacilantes- No te lo voy a permitir, así sea un anciano, no lo haré. Si quieres llevarte un alma, que sea la mía. Yo me ofrezco a cambio de Anthony.

-Georges, pero qué cosas dices –la peregrina arqueó una ceja, tranquila- Yo no he venido aquí por Anthony.

-¿Steve? ¿Mi hija?

-Calma, calma, tu familia no será dañada si tal es tu preocupación.

-He de angustiarme lo que desee. Dime, ¿no visitaste el río hace tres años? ¿Hace un año?

-Sí.

-Y hace tres años te llevaste a mi nieto.

-¿Tu nieto?

-¡Deja de jugar así conmigo!

-Georges, yo no me he llevado a nadie en el río. Sí, vine hace un año pero no por las razones que estás pensando. Escuché el llamado de Anthony, una llama brillante deseando extinguirse, quise ayudarle aunque no sabía qué hacer. Soy la Muerte, no la Vida. Pero entonces apareció tu yerno y le rescató, cuando vine en invierno fue por curiosidad, quería ver a Anthony.

-¿No vas a llevártelo?

-No, ni tampoco a ti. Tú aún verás a tu familia crecer, escucharás más risas y tendrás muchos años de gozo por delante antes de que volvamos a vernos.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué hiciste con James?

La peregrina negó. –Vamos a hacer algo, Georges. Casi es la medianoche, el baile está por comenzar. Vete con Lina, alcanza a los demás. Olvida que nos hemos visto y sé feliz. Te prometo, como pago por haberme recibido cuando bien pudiste cerrarme la puerta, te prometo que cuando todos vuelvan, las cosas serán mejores. No más tristezas ni sombras. Ahora, váyanse.

Los dos obedecieron, confundidos y algo angustiados, dejando a solas a la peregrina que miró el fuego de la chimenea, oculta en las penumbras del sillón, escuchando de forma apagada los cánticos que iniciaron el baile de medianoche. Un rumor diferente cobró fuerza, una ventana que era forzada con pasos furtivos, temblorosos como los jadeos que le acompañaron. La peregrina abrió sus ojos, contemplado a una figura de ropas viejas, piel maltratada como un cuerpo que ha padecido hambres e insomnio acercarse al calor del fuego, tallándose sus hombros con un rostro oculto entre sus largos pero descompuestos cabellos.

-Hola, James.

James Barnes respingó, conteniendo el aliento al escuchar una voz de una persona que no había percibido, dándose cuenta de esa mujer en hábito negro con piel blanca cuyos ojos le dejaron inmóvil, hincado frente a la chimenea temblando de hambre, cansancio y tanto remordimiento.

-¿Quién…?

-¿A qué has vuelto?

James bajó su mirada, pasando saliva antes de cerrar sus ojos. –He vuelto a casa.

-Ésta ya no es tu casa, James, la perdiste el día que cruzaste el río.

-¿Qué…?

La peregrina levantó una mano y todas las luces de la mansión se encendieron, dejándole ver a James una casa diferente a la que recordaba, con modificaciones y arreglos diferentes. Pero sobre todo, los retratos sobre la repisa de la chimenea que atrajeron su atención, levantándose para verlos de cerca.

-No tienes habitación, no tienes una madre, no tienes un abuelo o un ama de llaves. No tienes una pareja. Todo eso ahora le pertenece a Anthony Stark.

-¡No! ¡Es mío! ¡Lo recuperaré! ¡Haré lo que sea! ¡Cuando ellos me vean…!

-¿Y qué les dirás?

-Que… que estoy arrepentido… que jamás debí… yo…

-Oh, no, James. Hay cristales que una vez rotos, jamás vuelven a unirse. Steve te vio, James, fue testigo de tu huida con tu amante hace cuatro años, no te detuvo porque tuvo la suficiente dignidad para no humillarse, pero te tenía tanto amor que en lugar de exponerte, mintió diciendo que te habías ahogado en el río. Por amor a ti. Para que tu madre no se enterara de la clase de hijo que traía deshonra a su vida, para no partirle el corazón a tu abuelo que te educó con tanto cariño. Para no avergonzarles, James. Ahora no puedes volver a destruir la vida que hicieron después de ti.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Yo…!

La peregrina se levantó, sujetando sus hombros para que le viera.

-Puedes volver con ellos, pero no de esta manera. Si de verdad los amas tanto, entonces, quédate en esa memoria que Steve te obsequió. No les rompas el corazón, sánalo, James.

-Pero… yo… no sé…

-No temas, yo te acompañaré. Ven, ven, James. Vamos a dar un paseo, y te prometo que todo será mejor.

-… yo… -James se volvió al retrato de Steve abrazando por la cintura a Anthony, ambos sonrientes, dichosos- … está bien.

-Sshhh, no hay por qué llorar, ahora descansarás. Conmigo se acaban las penas. Toma mi mano, James, y marchemos.

La Familia Barnes volvió casi al amanecer, cansados pero felices hablando del baile y las felicitaciones que cayeron en la pareja. Estaban tomando un refrigerio cuando el jefe de policías tocó a la puerta, pidiéndoles que fuesen al  río. Todos sin excepción acudieron, extrañados como asustados de tal llamado. Había mucha gente alrededor, murmurando entre sí, varios de rodillas orando con una cruz en sus manos, susurrando _milagro_ _milagro_. Con expresiones desconcertadas, ellos se abrieron paso. Junto a un arrodillado doctor Banner, estaba sobre una camilla el cuerpo empapado, pálido y sin vida, de James Barnes, cuyo rostro era sereno, de paz. El río lo había devuelto, murmuró el jefe de policía. Winnifred se abrazó a Anthony al romper en llanto, con Lina haciendo lo mismo con Georges y Steve no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían.

El alba repuntó en el horizonte, con las campanadas de la catedral anunciando el prodigio.

 

**F I N**


End file.
